There are a variety of situations where one may want to form a recess in a workpiece. For example, the interior of a wooden goblet has a curved recess. Also, some goblets are designed with a glass parabola which sits in a recess atop a wooden base. Similar wooden bases are used to support bowls and other convex articles of one kind or another.
Conventionally, to form a recess in a workpiece, a cutting tool such as chisels, gougers and scrapers are used to permit relatively rapid rough cutting and scraping followed by a more careful surface finishing in order to form the recess in that article. The various tools are applied against the end of the workpiece which is being turned around its longitudinal axis. Invariably, these tools only engage the turning workpiece with one cutting edge at the downside of the workpiece rotation. Therefore, the user has to repeatedly check the progress of the recess with a template to be sure that it is symmetrical and centered on the turning axis. Needless to say, this makes the turning task somewhat tedious and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for a wood turning tool which can form precisely shaped recesses in wooden workpieces more efficiently than has been possible heretofore.